The Movie Watching Trio Discuss Disney Movies
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: In which the Movie Watching Trio give out their reviews of popular Disney movies. Written for Disney month in FanficAholics Anon. NOW COMPLETED! Look for the follow-up next month!
1. IntroductionThe Lion King

Title: **The Movie Watching Trio Discuss Disney Movies**

Author: Jacquel Chrissy C.

Date Started: September 6, 2011

Rating: The following is rated **PG-13** for bad language, insane talk, and general Movie Character behavior.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Movie Characters.

* * *

><p>Note: Hey, everyone! I'm here with a new story in a different category. Since the theme for FanficAholics Anon this month is Disney, I'll be tossing out a few stories dealing with Disney themed movies.<p>

And we have the Movie-Watching Trio (which consists of Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil), who are going to review 30 Disney movies and give you their opinion of them. I implore you now, don't take their reviews seriously.

I now leave you to read their reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>The Lion King<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._The Lion King_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Well, before I met the Movie Characters, I actually hated _The Lion King. I mean,, sure it had a great cast and great songs, but I think it could do better. Timon and Pumbaa are annoying. The hyenas need to learn their place (as well as some manners). And Scar? He scares the crap out of me. OK, I don't like him (who doesn't?) and I really wonder if he would instead go to jail for what he did to his family. Killing his own brother by wildebeests? That was kind of pushing it a bit. And as for Simba? He was smart enough to show mercy. Now if he didn't, I wouldn't blame him for that at all. So excuse me while I ruffle your feathers but I really wonder if they had taken the plot from Shakespeare while making up the movie.__

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _I would like to say that I agree with Jacquel and add that I worry about the relationship between __Timon and Pumbaa. Are they gay or not? Ooops! Wrong topic! But anyway, they have an odd friendship. Kind of makes you wonder if nature took some crazy stuff or they just wanted comedy in otherwise a tragic movie. Also, I laughed my head off at the part where Zazu tells Simba that he and Nala are going to marry. (Well, of course they're going to marry! Who else would Simba choose?) But Simba tries to ignore that. So it came as no surprise to me that they hooked up at the end of the film. I now leae you to mull over what I said while I go have a word with Rafiki over his role in the movie.___

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _I must admit that I have never seen the Lion King at all, not since I never went to the movies as a kid. And even when I finally saw the movie, it just bored me out of my mind. Even though the girls and the other members of the club tried to keep me interested in the movie, I fell asleep in the first 18 minutes of the movie and missed everything. (Jacquel and Karema were both pissed at me about that, as we were watching the movie for research.) But as I looked at the fandom that followed the movie, the devotion the fans of TLK had for the movie scared me to death. Even when they did the sequel, I wondered is the fan devotion of the movie really that necessary? I mean, whose dumb idea was it to come up with the name Kopa? As far as I know, Kiara was the only child of Simba and Nala. Ok, now I'm rambling here, but I want to say that we really need to not…(at this point, Connie came and erased the rest of the essay. whatever was written after this cannot be recovered)_

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _The Lion King_, well just leave it up to your interpretation as to whether they actually liked the movie or not. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Beauty & the Beast_.


	2. Beauty & the Beast

Movie Characters discuss _Beauty & the Beast_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Beauty & the Beast_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _So, what can I say about _Beauty & the Beast? A lot. I mean, Belle may be the heroine, but she spends most of her time talking to objects and reading books. Yeah the talking objects are really people but still, doesn't it make you wonder if she has some kind of issue that I never noticed when I saw this movie as a kid? And what about that Gaston? He's obsessed with a girl who doesn't even know he exists and yet ignores all the other girls who swoon over him. Who does that remind you of? Guess! And now we come to the Beast. He was a spoiled prince who didn't know the definition of beauty. The old witch was right to teach him a lesson by turning him into a beast. And said beast traps a girl in his castle. A word of advice, ladies: just because he may be a beast on the outside doesn't mean he's not a prince on the inside. You just have to make that prince come out. And as for that arrogant guy, yeah, he'll get what's coming to him eventually.__

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _Unfortunately, I never got to see the movie (because I was in that damned cult!), but I had wanted to see the movie anyway. by the time I was out, the movie was on VHS. After months of doubt, I broke down and watched it. And what I thought was that Belle was right to wait for a prince (even if he is a Beast) and to ignore Gaston, who is such an arrogant jerk. Also the girls who pine after him need to wake up and see what an arrogant jerk he is. And the blackmailing? C'mon! You can't get a girl to marry you if you try to lock up her father. Well, Gaston, I must say that no girl want you and the beast could have just locked you up in prison for all the bad things that you did._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _I thought _Beauty & the Beast was for girls, so that's why I refused to see the movie. But when Jacquel and Karema pressured me to watch this as an assignment for this essay, then I cracked. From a boy's viewpoint, I don't get why Gaston would like the crazy girl instead of the nice, normal girls. Belle doesn't even care about what he thinks (or what anyone thinks for that matter). In fact, she would be happy if she was in a huge place full of good books. I'd be a bit happy to have a girl in my castle if I was the Beast, be she be a bit scatterbrained. Mayhaps the girl could teach me a thing or two about life and love. And as for Gaston attacking me and my house? I'd have him locked up in the dungeons. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, and nobody blackmails a girl into marriage at all, not unless they want to deal with me. So gentlemen, here's my advice for you: arrogance will get you nowhere, but kindness will get you the love of your life.__

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Beauty & the Beast_, let's just leave it up to your interpretation as to whether they actually liked the movie or not. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Aladdin_.


	3. Aladdin

Movie Characters discuss _Aladdin_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Aladdin_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _I must admit I have seen this story being played out one too many times, and my parents took me to see this one for my 9th birthday. And let me tell you the truth: I HATED IT! You have to admit that after receiving 1,001 Arabian Nights for Christmas last year, none of the movies born from the stories seemed to entertain me. But I will admit to liking the sequels that followed (but not the animated series), and that's about as far as I'm willing to go. Well, word of advice, ladies: just because he's a dirty thief on the outside doesn't mean he can't be the man of your dreams. _

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _There are five good things I liked about the movie: #1, Jasmine isn't just any old regular princess. In fact, she refuses to even marry a prince and settles on a young man who went to hell and back for her. Now who wouldn't want a guy like that? #2, Aladdin loves Jasmine, but he realizes that he can't dress up s a prince and impress her that way. But he does take her out on an out-of-this-world date. Ladies, if a guy takes you to places other people can only dream about, you know he's the one. #3, Robin Williams as the Genie. Nuff said. #4, the calm but deadly villain. Even today, I admit that Jafar scares the crap outta me. But Iago was a hoot. And last but not least, it was the music that did it for me, making Aladdin #3 on my Top 10 List of best movies ever. Go figure._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _Since the movie had no-Christian overtures in it, my parents forbade me to see the movie. But I wondered how bad could it be? Well, Aladdin was a dirty thief with a heart of gold, Jasmine should have married a prince but she chose Aladdin, and, well, the bad guy was freaky to say in the least. But unlike the Sollman family, my parents did not let me see anything that wasn't Christian, but that's another topic to discuss. So anyway, after the girls dogged me to death on not seeing the movie, I cracked and watched it. I'll just leave the reviewing to Jacquel and Karema since I have nothing to say about this movie._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Aladdin_, you can say that they were not good movie watchers when they were kids. Isn't that ironic, seeing as they are now talking about Disney movies? Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Mulan_.


	4. Mulan

Movie Characters discuss _Mulan_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Mulan_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _A girl who kicks butt and takes names? A girl who defies the expectations of her society? A girl who becomes a hero? Sounds like my kind of story. But to be honest, I never heard of the true legend of Mulan, so I don't know what's true and what's fiction. However, I really wished they didn't cast Eddie Murphy as Mushu; that ruined him for me. And then they toss in the sequel, which I was glad to find out about that, as they could have explored the romance between Mulan and Shang in the middle of the film as opposed to the end. So anyway, good movie with a good background._

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _So what can I say about this movie? Not much, unless you're considering how disappointed I was when I heard Eddie Murphy was in the movie. C'mon, people, he belongs in PG-13 rated movies, not movies made by Disney. Also, I'm going to agree with Jacquel about he Mulan/Shang romance and add that Shang could have shown some conflict whenever he interacted with Mulan. Nothing makes my movie like a little sexual tension! But as for the Shan Yu final fight scene, it was way too short for my liking. The movie may be good, but not good enough to capture my imagination._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _Ok, I have never seen the movie, and I refused to watch it until the girls tied me to a chair and forced me to watch it. What can I say? The story looked good, but it wasn't good enough to get me begging for more. And Eddie Murphy in a Disney movie? Don't get me started._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Mulan_, I'm not sure about their opinions; somewhere between _The Lion King_ and _Tarzan_, they all decided that Disney-made movies just weren't worth watching. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Pocahontas_.


	5. Pocahontas

Movie Characters discuss _Pocahontas_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Pocahontas_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead! Also, if you don't know the real story of Pocahontas, then I'm going to assume that you fell asleep during history class. Shame on you.

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Now let's take a scene from history and set it to a Disney film. You have a teenaged girl from America and a handsome captain from England. Now, let's have them meet and bond while their groups experience high tensions. Ultimately, you have the groups living together in harmony, the way that things should be. Yeah, that's the story. Now, this story is based off of historical events, which I like because I do love history. And ye, here was the issue of that one scene, the scene where Pocahontas stands up for John Smith: she loves him! Well, I don't blame her for that; if I were an Indian girl and I met this handsome English settler, then yeah, I'd fall hard for him as well. So I'll forgive the writers for that. Anyway, I think Vanessa Williams did a great job with the theme song, even if I didn't like the lyrics at all. _

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _Seeing as I never learned the real story, I was confused over the movie until Jacquel explained it to me. Native American Princess stands up for Englishman. Nice, huh? And then again, I did understand the real story when we went to see The New World, which was also based off the Pocahontas story. BUt as for that dreaded piece of crap Avatar movie? Please! Come on, Mr. Cameron! We don't need a blue-creature Pocahontas-like movie! Anyway, I say that if I were a Native American girl, I'd be chasing the Englishman. I mean, wouldn't it be great if we taught those Englishmen a thing or two about America? And perhaps keep them there forever? Word of advice, ladies: if he's fumbling around in your lands, don't be afraid to take him by the hand and show him your world. You may learn something new in return._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _While Connie fell asleep during the movie, I tried to watch it by myself. I didn't work. But when Jacquel and Karema got on my case, then I watched it a second time. From a guy's viewpoint, the movie didn't seem to satisfy me until Pocahontas met John Smith. Then everything seemed to fall into place. If I were an Englishman who was invited to go to America based on the premise of the wild lands, nice locals and pretty girls, then heck yeah I would go! I would gladly see a place most people would only dream about and meet people who no one in my homeland has ever heard of. So there you have it._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Pocahontas_, I bet they are planning to protest against the success of AVATAR, since they thought it was a ripoff of the Pocahontas story. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Hercules_.


	6. Hercules

Movie Characters discuss _Hercules_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Hercules_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Being a person who likes Greek mythology, I was very disappointed by this movie. I mean, the creators got several things...incredibly wrong. I'm not going into much detail over what they did, but you can figure it out for yourself. I men, how could they ignore the 12 Labors and all that shebang? That's what made Hercules a big time hero. Also, did they forget about the Hera/Hercules rivalry? Geez, when Disney finds a great story, they always seem to screw it up! I hand this movie an **F** and hope they can do a better job with Percy Jackson & the Olympians._

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _Having never heard the real story about Hercules until I saw the movie, I didn't have much of an idea about the real story. (That was, until Jacquel ruined it for me.) I thought it was entertaining, and then what happens when Jacquel hands me the real story about Hercules? My flimsy devotion to the movie went down the drain. It's a good thing I didn't obsess over how great the movie was, or I would have been sorely disappointed. People, if you want to write a story based on mythology, make sure that you study the mythology first. That way, you won't have any confusion over what should or should not be in a story. _

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _Once again, I had to rely on Jacquel and Karema to force me to watch this movie (for this essay) since I never seem to watch movies on my own. But once I did, I laughed out loud, for I thought it was funny. I paid for it when Jacquel got on my case for ignoring the myth behind the story, plus the fact that she was of Greek descent. Well, sometimes, you just have to remember that one story is interpreted in many different ways, and there is no wrong way to tell a story._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Hercules_, you all know the real reason why they all switched to _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Tarzan_.


	7. Tarzan

Movie Characters discuss _Tarzan_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Tarzan_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _This is one of those rare movie-that-is-better-than-the-book movies, but I never did get to read the book. Nor did I see those movies that were made in the 1930's (R.I.P. Johnny Weissmuller). But then again, this was the Tarzan story of my generation. So our Tarzan swings, surfs, and fights the way all stories should be told. And even better, he discovers that inside, we're all the same, be we human or ape. Too bad Clayton didn't learn that lesson or he wouldn't have killed his stupid self._

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _In the last great Disney film of the 1990's, I was glad this movie began and ended with a bang. We have our hero, who lost his family and adopted by apes, and who is next in line to rule the jungle. That was, until he saves an English girl from baboons. And when Tarzan met Jane, big things happened. Such as them falling in love and Tarzan rising to meet his destiny as King of the jungle. Word of advice: remember that we're all the same inside. This means let's all be nice to each other. _

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _When the movie first came out, Karema dragged me to the theater. And I wasn't so sure if I would like the movie. he acting was good and so was the story, but to me, it felt kind of bland. (Of course Karema yelled at me for calling the movie bland) Even when Jacquel made me watch the movie for research, I sill thought the movie was bland. Sorry, girls, but even though the movie had a good message, it still can't make up the fact that it bored me to death._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Tarzan_, well, they all seem to differ on their opinions over the movie. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _Toy Story_.


	8. Toy Story

Movie Characters discuss _Toy Story_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Toy Story_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Toy Story was the first all-computer made movies that I had ever seen, so it HAD to be good. I mean, the story is simple enough for a child to understand, and yet be entertaining for the adults who took heir children to see it. Homer, however, was a very little baby when we saw the movie, so he wouldn't remember it. But when he and Treasure were a bit older and I showed them the movie, they loved it, and so did I. I give this movie an **A+** for is creative wit._

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _In 1995, the first computer-animated movie came out. I was just a girl _recovering from a hard life with a small son when he begged me to take him to see the movie. In truth, I wasn't ready to see a movie that reminded most people of their childhoods when I myself never had a childhood to begin with. I never played with toys, and I was never even allowed to look at or own toys for that matter. But when I saw Sidney smile as he watched the toys come to life on screen, I knew that things were going to be OK for him. Needless to say, I also enjoyed the movie, and along with Jacquel, I give the movie an **A+** for taking an __

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _When the movie first came out in theaters, Connie and I were barely recovering from the loss of our parents. So I felt no need to see the movie. That decision, naturally, led to me being yelled at by Jacquel and Karema, and they insisted that I see the movie. I had my reservations over seeing he movie, as I never played with toys as a boy and watching non-Christian movies was out of the question. But they made me watch the movie anyway, and even worse, they made me bring Connie. While Connie enjoyed the movie, I felt that it was a bit bland. I give the movie a **B+** for effort even though the girls wil get on my case once again regarding the movie's grading._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Toy Story_, you'll understand the circumstances in their childhoods affected how hey reviewed the movie. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing their reviews on _A Bug's Life_.


	9. A Bug's Life

Movie Characters discuss _A Bug's Life_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._A Bug's Life_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Another computer animated movie? Yeah, I'm on board with that. Anyway, this story talks about an ant who wants to be accepted into his community despite his oddness, and how he does that is rather humorous. In spite of everything that happens (such as hiring the wrong kind of insects for the job, standing up to the leader of the grasshopper gang), he succeds. Now, I believe that Antz did a better job with their animation, but I can't help but to like the storyline of A Bug's Life. _

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _In 1998, A Bug's Life came out. So did Antz. I saw both and I hated to admit that I liked Antz better. (mayhaps I was getting tired of every movie I watched being a Disney movie) But as for A Bug's Life, I did like the storyline, but they could have expanded it a bit to make it better. Yeah, I'll just leave it at that._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _In 1998, Karema dragged me into the theaters to see BOTH A Bug's Life and Antz on the same day. Yeah, good job, Kayse. Anyway, while I had to admit Antz was better built, I couldn't help but like A Bug's Life. I'm no sure if it was the scenery or the characters, or even the cast, but I liked the movie nonetheless. As for Connie's opinion of the movie, take your guess as to how she reacted to it._

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _A Bug's Life_ as opposed to _Antz_, well, seeing two movies about insects can blur the differences between them. Tomorrow, you get to pick which Disney movie they will review next.


	10. Hunchback of Notre Dame

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Now onto the movie you requested that they review: _Hunchback of Notre Dame_!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Hunchback of Notre Dame<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _A kid-friendly movie based off the novel by Victor Hugo? Pass. I mean, even though the movie was a bit darker than most of the Disney cartoons I have seen, it just wasn't good for my kids to see. Well, not saying much, but this movie deserves a C; they should have kept most of the movie true to the book._

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: _The Hunchback of Notre Dame? More like the Disney version of an insult to the novel by Victor Hugo. I mean, his story was not even intended for children and then Disney came along and screwed up that story. I didn't even bother taking Sydney to see this movie. It deserves a D and the people who were part of that movie need to go read the book, which was much better than the movie._

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: _Karema dragged me to his movie, and I had to sit there and watch a dark movie with dark themes, some sexual overtones, and bigotry being wrapped up in a cute children's film. Not cool, Disney. WTF?_

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Hunchback of Notre Dame_, we now know that none of them particularly liked the movie; especially since Jacquel had read the book in her english class. Tomorrow, you get to pick which Disney movie they will review next.


	11. The Emperor's New Groove

We are now leaving the 1990's Disney Renaissance and are heading into the new Millennium. This is kind of ironic because the movie characters became adults during this time.

Now enjoy their reviews!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>The Emperor's New Groove<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._The Emperor's New Groove_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Did I enjoy this movie? Well, despite the casting for this film, which was a good decision, I thought the movie was bad. So bad that it was actually…laughable. Well, this one gets a C+ because it failed to hold Homer and Treasure's attention because I was laughing at the rather terrible storyline.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Despite the good casting choices, I too thought it was a horrible movie. In fact, he movie was so bad that Sydney begged me to leave during he first 45 minutes of the film.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Once again Karema dragged Connie and me to this movie, and we ended up leaving because it was so bad. I mean, they could have just stuck with the original plot instead of making it into another boring buddy film.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _The Emperor's New Groove_, I wondered how and why those guys keep walking out on family-friendly Disney films and switching to R-rated movies instead. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Dinosaur_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews.<p> 


	12. Dinosaur

The next round of Disney movie reviews has arrived!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Dinosaur<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing... _Dinosaur_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Ok, so we have a movie about dinosaurs? I thought I swore off dinosaur-themed movies after watching Jurassic Park many years earlier. But there was one problem: I ignored the bland storyline in favor of the breathtaking scenery used for the movie. Homer and Treasure's opinions about the movie were a bit sketchy. I give this movie a B- for effort, but not enough to keep me interested in the story.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Well, after spending a good part of my childhood not being allowed to watch _The Land Beofre Time_ movies, I was reluctant to see this movie. Thankfully, Sydney had enough sense to drag me to see this movie instead of the epic fail knwn as _Rocky & Bullwinkle_. Well, _Dinosaur_ was a good movie, but I felt that it could be better in terms of the storyline, which most people I spoke too played out a bit too much like _The Land Beofre Time_.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: I also wasn't allowed to watch _The Land Beofre Time_ movies, (and I can't believe that out of all of us, Jacquel was able to watch the movies!) but Karema dragged me to this movie anyway. My review is this: the story and scenery were good, but why did the dinosaurs have to talk?

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Dinosaur_, I bet you're beginning to wonder why they were beginning to dislike Disney movies. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_.

And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.


	13. Atlantis: The Lost Empire

The next round of Disney movie reviews has arrived!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Atlantis: The Lost Empire<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Atlantis: The Lost Empire_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: A movie based off the legend of Atlantis? Ok, I'll go see that one. I did see this movie with Lamont and Amelia, and we all agreed that it was the way the movie was produced, and not just the casting and storyline, that ultimately made us fans of the movie.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: This had to be the first movie that I didn't take Sydney to see, due to the inherent death and destruction that was on the screen. But I have to say that out of all the scenes in the movie that I liked, the best part was the epic (manly) fight between Milo and Rourke. That part alone gives this movie an A.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Once again, Karema dragged me to this movie. Well, did I enjoy it? I'm not entirely too sure of that, since my parents thought that Edgar Cayce was nothing more than a man who disrespected God by making up stuff about Atlantis. (_To be honest, it was Plato who first told the story_.) So will I give you a good review of this movie? (sees glares from Jacquel and Karema) I guess I better.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_, we are learning that despite the fact that Atlantis was a good movie, the trio is giving up on Disney. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Monsters, Inc_.

And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.


	14. Monsters, Inc

Here's the first movie that Jacquel, Karema, and Derrick saw when they first got together! Enjoy the reviews!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Monsters, Inc<em>.

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing..._Monsters, Inc_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: If there were monsters in my closet, then I'd like to know why they live in my closet and why they scare me. Yeah, that's the movie. But I wasn't too sure if I liked the movie all that much, as it seemed a bit too much for Homer and Treasure. So did they like the movie? Do I like he movie? Well, we have mixed feelings on this.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Well, when I first heard of that movie, I almost said no. I knew that Sydney had wanted to see the movie, but I would not take him to see it. But when Jacquel was taking Homer and Treasure to see the movie and offered to take Sydney, then I decided to go with them. Ok, so the movie was decent, but not very exciting. **SIGH**, they could have done a better job.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Karema and Jacquel dragged me to this movie, and I had to sit there and watch a movie about monsters and small children and whatnot. Needless to say, I did NOT enjoy the movie.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Monsters, Inc_., you can say that their Disney movie watching days were officially over. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on Return to _Never Land_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	15. Return to Never Land

And now for the second movie that Jacquel, Karema, and Derrick saw when they first got together! Enjoy the reviews!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Return to Never Land<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Return to Never Land_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

Jacquel Spartan: After 50 years after the original _Peter Pan_ movie, we finally get to find out what happened to Wendy. Or more importantly, her daughter, Jane. Because it takes Jane a long time to believe in magic, she nearly causes a disaster for everyone. But that's ok, since things worked out well in the end. I had an easier time than Karema and Derrick following the plotline (since I watched the original _Peter Pan_ movie), and because of that, I was able to enjoy this movie.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

Karema Smittand: Seeing as I never saw the original _Peter Pan_ movie until 1997, this review might sting a little. It was a quiet triumph. I mean, not too extravagant or over the top, but a very decent movie. Now I'll just sit back and laugh as you try to scratch your heads over my reviews.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

Derrick Virgil: Karema and Jacquel dragged me to this movie, and I wished they didn't. Why? Because I had to sit there and try to follow the sorry without watching the original movie first. I know, shame on me. But anyway, why see a movie that was decent without first seeing the original?

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Return to Never Land_, it's understandable that they may like a certain Disney movie, but not all the movies made by Disney. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Lilo & Stitch_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	16. Lilo & Stitch

And now for the second movie that Jacquel, Karema, and Derrick saw when they first got together! Enjoy the reviews!

* * *

><p>Movie Characters discuss <em>Lilo &amp; Stitch<em>

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Lilo & Stitch_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Well, coming off from the last Disney movie that we were watching, I was surprised to admit that the movie we watch was entertaining for the kids, but not so entertaining for me. Not that there weren't fun references to Elvis, but the bad news was, I wasn't even born when said musician died. Well, I wasn't exactly down with all the alien humor, so that's why I had to give this movie a B.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Sydney may have liked the movie, but i didn't for some amazing reason. If you weren't too big on aliens or were too young to recall Elvis, then this movie will bore you to tears. Because that's how I felt after watching this movie.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Karema and Jacquel dragged me to this movie, and I wished they let me watch another movie. Why? Because I had to sit there and fail to follow the story, with its concept of family, which left me feeling angry, since all it did was remind me that I only had Connie in my life and I didn't have much family; not until Jacquel came along, that was. But anyway, I'll try to give this movie a decent grade for it kept Connie entertained.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Lilo & Stitch_, we must learn that not all completely original movies made by Disney are going to impress the Trio. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Treasure Planet_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	17. Treasure Planet

Movie Characters discuss _Treasure Planet_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Treasure Planet_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Well, coming from the fact that I never read the book until I was in college, nor did I see any of the movies that were based from the books, so when I heard the movie was coming out, I was pleased. That was, until the bad reviews came in. So to curb that trend, I will say that this movie was better than all the other editions that I saw. And that's coming from me.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: For some reason, I seemed to like the movie and Sydney didn't. Well, that's saying a lot, seeing as it was coming from someone who never read Treasure Island before…until this movie. For that, I give this movie an A.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Well, it seems that every time there's a movie in theaters, Jacquel and Karema must drag me to the movies. Why? Because if they fail to do so, then I'll never see any movies at all. In this case, I have never read Treasure Island before (or any other classics), and I was never allowed to see the movies, not even Muppet Treasure Island for that matter. And with this movie, I was very impressed with it. Yeah, and screw all those who gave the movie bad reviews, they know not of what drugs they were on when they made those reviews.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Treasure Planet_, we learn that not all movies made from books are going to impress the Trio. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Finding Nemo_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	18. Finding Nemo

Movie Characters discuss _Finding Nemo_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Finding Nemo_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Well, the movie looked good, but I'm still banking on _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The storyline, however, left me kind of upset; even Homer and Treasure were yelling at the screen and they're only 6 and 7 years old. Good golly God! At least the guys at Pixar knew what they were doing when the film was being made.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Sydney and I had a very hard time getting into the film despite the animation. In fact, he asked me several times if we could just go home. He's 8 years old, and if an 8-year-old doesn't like a certain movie, then you know I'm not giving it a good review.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Despite the rave reviews the movie received, it was a total snoozefest to me. Yeah, I'm getting so much crap from Jacquel and Karema for sleeping during the movie.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Finding Nemo_, I bet that you are pretty shocked that the Trio didn't give the movie the good reviews that you thought that it deserved. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Brother Bear._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	19. Brother Bear

Movie Characters discuss _Brother Bear_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Brother Bear_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: This has got to be the most unBEARable joke I have heard of. I could barely watch he film without retching. Homer and Treasure hated the film so much that we just walked away from it after 45 minutes. I'm not even going to give this one a good review.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Sydney and I also could not get in on this unBEARable joke. To him, the film was "boring". To me, it was a bit too much like "The Lion King" (which left me feeling unfulfilled). I give this movie a D- just to be nice.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Can you say YAWN?

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Brother Bear_, are you surprised by their very bad reviews of the movie? I hope so. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Home on the Range_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	20. Home on the Range

Movie Characters discuss _Home on the Range_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Home on the Range_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: _Home on the Range_? More like "_Bore on the Range_" if you ask me. I can't believe that I wasted a good 30 minutes of my life watching this pile of crap. Ill take "_City Slickers_" over this epic fail of a movie any day.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: This movie is a joke. If they're expecting Jacquel and me to bring our kids to see this crap, then they are wrong. I'm not even going to torture you with my bad review of this movie. BTW, Home on the Range used to be my favorite song; how dare they turn it into a crappy Disney movie!

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: What a snoozefest. I didn't even try to watch this crappy movie. I mean, come on! I have better things to do than watch crappy Disney movies and try to squeeze out fake positive reviews for them!

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Home on the Range_, still surprised by their very bad reviews of the movie? Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _The Incredibles_.

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	21. The Incredibles

Movie Characters discuss _The Incredibles_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_The Incredibles_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: After months of watching very boring films, I think it's nice to finally see a film that is worth seeing for once. But there was one problem, which was Homer and Treasure finding the movie a bit hokey for their liking. Yes, it's a good film, but superheroes being forced to live as ordinary citizens? Do I foresee an X-Men scenario here.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: While it may receive its rave reviews from everyone else, I can only give it a decent review. Thats because the film as given a PG rating, but it wasn't strong enough to contain most of life's problems and put it in a film. It's not every day you see an entire family of superheroes, as opposed to an odd family of movie reviewers who nitpick every movie they watch to death.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Well, while Connie was entertained by the film, I was not. Ok, so I take my girlfriend's son [Andrew] to see the movie, but the poor boy had a hard time sitting through the entire thing. I overheard him complaining that the movie was "_too cartoonish_" and it "_played out a bit too much like X-Men_". I too agreed with the fact that it felt like a rip-off of several superhero cartoons with a dose of a family story mixed in. It is a decent movie, but not one that my two kids [Doris & Joseph] would honestly enjoy.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _The Incredibles_, after hearing a series of bad reviews from them, it's nice to hear them give out a decent review for once. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Chicken Little._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	22. Chicken Little

Movie Characters discuss _Chicken Little_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Chicken Little_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: You know Disney is struggling to put out a good movie when they do that infamous story about "_the sky is falling_". And if "_falling skies_" means "_aliens_", then you know that it's not going to be good, both film-wise and otherwise. Well, sad to say, the film was decent, but not very exciting. I give this one a C+ for effort and hope that the next one can be better.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Well, its a decent film, but as Jacquel says, it wasn't very exciting. In fact, the kids got bored and we had to take them to see another movie. So while it looked great, I'm going to have to agree with Jacquel and give this movie a C just to be subtle.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: This movie didn't impress me as much as I thought it would, and then again, when have I seen a Disney movie that impressed me? There was nothing original about the storyline and the special effects were too cartoonish. Not to mention that there was very little humor in the film. My final grade for this movie? A C- for disappointment.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Chicken Little_, you'd think they would enjoy hearing the story, but as it turns out, none of them liked it very much. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Cars__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	23. Cars

Movie Characters discuss _Cars_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Cars_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: Ok, here's a film that somehow went on my list of "_Films Not To Let Your Children Watch_". For some reason that I don't understand, Homer, Treasure, and Skylar weren't too impressed with the movie and even 3-year-old Skylar had more questions about cars and certain "_other things_" to ask me. Despite the movie's rave reviews, the only grade that I could hand it was a B.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Well, the movie may be nice to look at, but the story did not exactly capture my imagination, nor did it impress Sydney. Even the visual effects didn't feel "_real_" to either of us. This movie gets a B, not because it wasn't good, but because it could have done better.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Why is it that every time a movie gets good reviews that Jacquel, Karema, and I have to destroy it with our nitpicking habits? When I took Andrew and Ross to see this movie, it just failed to capture their imaginations. And with me never being allowed to play with toy cars when I was a kid, this too kind of reminded me of the childhood I never had. Because of that, I give this movie a B.

Now that you have heard the honest opinions of the Movie Characters on _Cars_, I bet you're wondering if the folks at Disney just love to torture the Trio with their barrage of movies. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Meet the Robinsons__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first.<p> 


	24. Meet the Robinsons

Movie Characters discuss _Meet the Robinsons_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Meet the Robinsons_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

Note: _If you're expecting to see Jacquel, Karema, and Derrick rip into yet another Disney film; they're not here right not. But the kids have taken over the reviwing, so let's hope their reviews are a bit nicer than their parents'._

**Homer Spartan**: I know you all know my mom is a skeptic when it comes to films, so I'm just going to be nice and say my opinion about the film. It was good, however, it wasn't good enough to keep me interested. The storyline was decent, but not too exciting. I give this story a B for effort.

**Treasure Spartan-Dara**: Well, I can't say I liked the story, but it seemed kind of flat.

**Sydney Smittand-Ericson**: Since the movie failed to capture my imagination with its flat animation and boring storyline, I shall give this movie a D.

**Ross Wiggins**: When I saw this movie, I was so bored out of my wits. I mean, the kid wants to get in touch with the mother who abandoned him? I'd get over her and move on. Time-traveling? Really? I know I have better things to do than to tweak the past (and the future). This movie was so unexciting that I wondered why Homer, Treasure, and Sydney would rather waste their money on this pile of crap rather than watch "_Blades of Glory_" like everyone else.

Now that you have heard the kids give out their completely honest reviews on _Meet the Robinsons_, I wonder if they are just as merciless as their parents are at ripping apart Disney movies, as the movie in question was aimed at kids their age. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Ratatouille._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 7 days to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	25. Ratatouille

Movie Characters discuss _Ratatouille_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Ratatouille_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

Note: _While Jacquel, Karema, and Derrick were busy reviewing Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix, the kids took over and reviewed _Ratatouille. This will NOT go well.._._

**Homer Spartan**: To be fair, I'm not one of those kids who think the movie is so great and that anyone who disagrees was abusd by their paretns. But I will say this: the movie was a bit mediocre and not very exciting. I mean, why make a movie about rats wanting to be chefs? I mean, come on! Can't we be a little more logical? This new set of Disney-made movies just keeps going down the hill and very soon, it will crash and burn. That's all.

**Treasure Spartan-Dara**: While this movie may get positive reviews from everyone else, I'm just going to be honest and say that it bored me to tears. It didn't excite me at all. I really wished I could have gone with my mom instead of watching this movie. Thanks for stealing 111 minutes of my life; I'll never be able o get them back!

**Sydney Smittand-Ericson**: Here's my honest opinion on _Ratatouille_: long on hype, but short on delivery! Sacre bleu! How dare they!

**Ross Wiggins**: Ok, rats cooking food? If it were me, I'd avoid that restaurant like the plague. But this movie was so hyped up that I just didn't bother to see why it was good. It just made me sick to death.

Now that you have heard the kids give out their completely honest reviews on _Ratatouille_, this goes to prove that not all kids like Disney movies. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _WALL-E__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 7 days to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	26. WALLE

Movie Characters discuss _WALL-E_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_WALL-E_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

Note: _This time, the kids AND the Trio are reviewing the movie. Prepare for some knockout gripes!_

**Jacquel Spartan**: I'm not going to gripe too much about this film, but it did kind of shock me into realizing that technology may be great and all, but we still need human contact and hard work. That's just me being fair.

**Homer Spartan**: I'm not knocking this film, but to me, it felt too short and rushed. I'd like to see what earth would look like AFTER it was restored to its original splendor.

**Treasure Spartan-Dara**: Somehow I wonder what the film was trying to prove. Does it say that technology is bad and kids should steer clear of it? What of humanity as a whole? I was left unhappy because I had more questions than the film could answer.

**Karema Smittand**: Why is this film knocking on the door of a childhood that never happened? Why do I feel the need to raise a film while I should be nitpicking it to death? Well, it did have a few parts in it that bored me and then there were some parts that made me wonder if this was the way our world was headed. Maybe I'll just shut up now.

**Sydney Smittand-Ericson**: Well, the film appeared to be too long and too tripe for my taste.

**Derrick Virgil**: Looking at it from the viewpoint that I have, there is no way that something like this can be good and yet boring at the same time. But that was what this film was. Nowhere in the movie did I see anything that could be remotely considered Christian. I guess I'm jus doomed to rip movies apart until I'm dead.

**Ross Wiggins**: Ok, so a robot who's doomed to a lonely life of cleaning up a wasted earth meets another robot and finds true love and eventually saves humanity (and the earth)?Good idea, but I'll pass on it.

Now that you have heard everyone's completely honest reviews on _WALL-E_, we know that the Trio really don't like Disney movies and the kids aren't necessarily big Disney fans, but put them together and they're a strong reviewing force that just can't be ignored at all. Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Bolt__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 7 days to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	27. Bolt

Movie Characters discuss _Bolt_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Bolt_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

Note: _Homer, Treasure, Sydney, and Ross are NOT going to give this movie any good reviews. Here's why..._

**Homer Spartan**: Well, this story was just so boring and pathetic that I just had to quit watching it about 30 minutes into the film. To me, it felt fake and it didn't have any heart in it. Who were those guys kidding? This kid hates the movie.

**Treasure Spartan-Dara**: When I first heard the voice of She-Who-Must-Never-be-Mentioned (Miley Cyrus) I BOLTED from the theater immediately. TO be fair, I had a better time watching _Twilight_ than this pile of crap.

**Sydney Smittand-Ericson**: This film bored me so much that I too BOLTED out of the theaters at the same time that Homer did.

**Ross Wiggins**: I was the only one who stayed o the end of the film (because I had Andrew with me), but we both didn't enjoy it at all. Several times, Andrew asked me "_Is this movie done yet_?" He's 7 years old. And if a 7-year-old can get bored during what is supposed to be a children's film, then I'm very sure that no kid would like this film at all.

Now that you have heard everyone's completely honest reviews on _Bolt_, we have learned some lessons: not all kids like Disney movies; Not all Disney movies will get good reviews from children; (and in Treasure's case) not all girls like Miley Cyrus. Go figure.

Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Up._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 7 days to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	28. Up

Movie Characters discuss _Up_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Up_.

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: I must admit I had no idea what the movie was about, and I spent the entire film thinking "_where did they come UP with this stuff_?" Why do I feel compelled to give this movie two thumbs UP? But it seemed too predictable for my taste.

**Karema Smittand**: I don't know how they could think UP this movie, or how the audiences manage to eat it all UP. I also can't figure out fo the life of me why I am giving the movie only one thumb UP.

**Derrick Virgil**: I am sure that the writers were on drugs when they thought UP this movie. I mean, what is the point of this movie? What's UP with the plot? Why did I feel the urge to get UP and leave during the movie? I mean, what's UP with my bad reviews of this movie?

Now that you have heard everyone's completely honest reviews on _Up_, we are wondering if there is any hope for a Disney themed movie to get a good review from the Moviewatching Trio.

Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _The Princess and the Frog__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 2 days to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	29. Penultimate review: The Princess & the F

Movie Characters discuss _The Princess and the Frog_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_The Princess and the Frog_.

Well, it's the penultimate review BEFORE the final countdown...

WARNING: brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: I just don't believe it. After years of suffering through scores of computer animated films, Disney decides to go back to their traditional way of making movies. And guess what? It's a princess movie. I mean, come on! Our little girls are more concerned with their iPhones and skinny jeans, not Disney princesses. And a Black princess? Really? I can't believe this at all! OMG! And then we have those stupid sing-a-long songs at that! I thought we outgrew those! I can't believe that they would bring up ANOTHER princess movie when our girls clearly lost all interest in princess movies!

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Ok, now let's get this straightened out: a black girl as a princess? C'mon! Black girls can be talk show hosts, actresses, sports athletes, and/or even run for president of the United States of America. So why should we let them think they can become princesses? Geez, I feel like suing Disney for even putting that stupid idea in their heads! And as for the voodoo as magic part, well, that's kind of how they did it in real life, so those pagans better quit complaining! Oh God, watching that movie made me wish I could scream and tear my hair out. I'm just glad my daughter didn't ask me to take her to see the movie.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: Really, Disney? You go back to your traditional animation after years of computer animated success? Are you trying to put us in the nuthouse? Or at least bore us to death? And why would you make a Black girl become a princess? What trick are you trying to pull? I can't watch this movie without retching. And I can't even give this movie a good review.

Now that you have heard everyone's completely honest reviews on _The Princess and the Frog_, let's just say abandon all hope for a Disney themed movie to get a good review from the Moviewatching Trio.

Tomorrow, you'll get to read their reviews on _Tangled__._

* * *

><p>And if you have a movie in mind that you want them to review, feel free to review and they'll mention you in their reviews. Just make sure that it's a Disney movie first. You only have 1 day left to get your reviews in; those who review and name the movie will get a personalized review via the Moviewatching Trio!<p> 


	30. The End: Tangled

Movie Characters discuss _Tangled_

OK, here's Jacquel Spartan, Karema Smittand, and Derrick Virgil and they're here to talk about your favorite Disney movies!

And today, they're discussing…_Tangled_.

WARNING: This is the LAST review in this story; expect the usual brutally honest reviews ahead!

**Jacquel Spartan**: After 30 days of reviewing Disney movies (and viciously tearing them apart), we finally get to the end. And let me tell you something...this movie sucks! I mean, they like ripped off half of the things that DreamWorks uses to make their movies look incredibly awesome. And what's this? ANOTHER freaking princess story? Why can't this genre die out peacefully? And then we have to deal with yet more singing and fake comedy? Where's a wall so I can bang my head against it? They didn't even tell the story right! Hello? Did anyone NOT care that that Grimm brothers wrote the story and had a way to tell it? Every time Disney sees something good, they always turn it into a crappy movie! And they didn't even use the name Rapunzel, just Tangled. Like little boys are going to want to see this pile of crap. Please! I'm glad my girls chose to ignore this epic failure of a movie and watched the Voyage of the Dawn Trader instead. Seeing as this is my last movie review for this month, let me say that no matter what decade I'm living in, no Disney-made movie is ever going to impress me.

OK, that's quite enough from Jacquel the skeptic. Now we shall hear from Karema the pacifist…

**Karema Smittand**: Since today's the last day to review (and bash) Disney movies, I will say this in the nicest of words: who ever thought to turn a classic fairy tale into a crappy Disney movie must be on drugs, as the movie was just stupid and almost pointless. Sure Mother Gothel was wrong to take Rapunzel and keep her locked up in a tower, but the king and queen were even more wrong to steal that golden flower from her in the first place. And why oh why do they have to use the magical hair cliché? That never happened in the real fairy tale, so why do it here? And again, why do we have movies about princesses when most girls these days are clearly liking Justin Bieber? What are they trying to do? Make them think that princesses are cool and they should want to be princesses and ignore the other jobs that are out there? I mean, come on! I was so bored to death that I wanted to bash my head against a wall or something; that movie just made me sick. So when someone was nice enough to invite my daughter o see this piece of crap movie, I rudely told them off and forced them to see another movie with her instead. I can't have her exposed to the crap Disney throws into the faces of our children today. So to sum up the review of this movie, I will say that I can't even give it a good grade, it was just that bad. And as for all the other movies I reviewed this month, I will say that Disney cartoons and I never had a good relationship in the past, and I'll never see another Disney cartoon for as long as I still live.

Now that we have heard from Karema the pacifist/pagan, we go to a Christian for his take on the movie…

**Derrick Virgil**: After a whole month of destroying Disney movies with my bad reviews, you would expect me to give this movie a bad review. You are correct. When I took my little girls to see the movie, they were so bored that I just decided to skip it altogether. And guess what? I read Jacquel's and Karema's reviews of he movie and agreed with them. This movie is a total dud! I don't care if it got good ratings, I will say that it sucks. I mean, it was already bad enough that they messed up the original fairy tale, but the romance was corny, the songs were lame and the plot needed some serious reworking. And the movie was so predictable that I just didn't see the point in it being made at all. They could have just stuck with the original name instead of changing it. And guess what? The heroine was just a whiny spoiled brat who runs off with a stranger when she doesn't get what she wants. If I had acted like a spoiled brat, my parents would have beaten me hard. And the hero? Just a greedy guy who lies and manipulates people to get what he wants. Now who wants to watch a movie like that? So as for reviewing _Tangled_, I will say don't even waste your time watching this film. And the other reviews will tell you that Disney sure has a nice way of making me hate my parents when they were trying to be very good parents in a world filled with stupid kids and neglectful families.

Now that you have heard everyone's completely honest reviews on _Tangled_, you know that the Moviewatching Trio does not give out good reviews to Disney-made cartoons, no matter what movie it is or how many good ratings the movie gets. Also, after a whole month of reading their reviews, let's just say that we need to have then sit with the Disney characters and have them work out their issues.

That's all, folks!

* * *

><p>If you want the Moviewatching Trio to review a movie for you (any movie), then review. They will be unleashing a follow-up review blog to this one, and expect more brutally honest reviews from them!<p> 


End file.
